The Child of Iscariot and Hellsing
by MegFallow
Summary: A girl is born between the forbidden love of a Hellsing agent and a Iscariot. Written as a gift for someone's OC on Deviantart. AlucardxHienkel. Rating may go up depending on the story's progress.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Unknown**

**Rating: Teen but might go up**

**Pairings: Alucard/Hienkel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing **

"How did you and mother meet?" the little dark-haired girl vampire asked her father one night in his coffin, "Please tell me again…."

She peered over the side of his coffin staring down at him with big red eyes. Alulu was so courious about everything. And she had a bold determination to find out about it. Her hair was black just like her father but like her mother she had the sharp chistled nose and big bright eyes. The jury of medical examiners that had delievered Alulu were still out as to whether or not she was a dhampir or full-blooded vampire. Her mother didn't care but the thought always crossed Alucard's mind.

"I have told you this story many times," he groaned rolling over on his side away from Alulu,"go back to sleep."

"But I don't want to!" she protested.

"You're stubborn I will give you that," he growled,"you either get it from me or from your 'Aunty Integra' because at least your mother had the decency to let me sleep."

He could hear the bedsheets rustle as his daughter crawled into the coffin and laid beside him.

"Pleeeaaasssssseee!" she begged.

"Why can't you ask your mother?" he yawned sleepily.

"Because everytime she mentions someone named Father Anderson she stops and starts to cry," she said,"and then I never hear the rest of it."

"He was someone very close to her, it hurts Hienkel to remember it, there were things that happened, that can make her never go back." He replied darkly.

"Tell me...?" she pleaded once more.

--------------------------------------------

_It was years ago...Me and Hienkel came from different organizations: Hellsing and Iscariot. Though each had a same goal. We chose to remain seperate. Fraternizing was forbidden except if it was for ill-intent. However, your mother and I always like to break the rules. As long as one of us didn't get caught. Sometimes, we would rig our missions so that the both of us would end up in the same place at the same time...to kill the monster together...and well 'celebrate' afterwards._

The agent stretched like a lazy housecat undeneath the layers of clothing that her and Alucard used as blankets after thier night of lovemaking. She looked over at the naked muscular vampire sleeping next to her and laid on her side. It was going to hard to find the words to say what she had to say. She could have just made it easier and let him serch her mind. But for reasons out of respect he never did once since they started sleeping together. She trailed her fingers up and down his bare back studying the nail marks quickly healing up. Nailmarks from her fingers burying deep into his flesh at the end of thier climax. The sun was slowly rising up. He would have to wake up and go back anyway.

"Wake up," she said in her thick Austrian accent,"the sun is rising."

He rolled over in a recumbent poise and looked up at her,"It dosen't bother me though."

"Yes but they will be wondering where we are by now." she whispered,"besides, there is something I need to tell you."

"Do you want to end it?" he pondered,"getting guilty? Having a concious? Or did you get a wraithful sign from God saying 'Stop plowing that vampire or you will go to hell for it'?"

Hienkel narrowed her eyes slightly, grabbing her sleeveless blouse and cassock she silently stood up and started to get dress leaving Alucard laying on a pile of his own clothes staring at her couriously.

_I thought maybe she was angry with me...but then she said...in her mind..._

_**Alucard...I am late...and not for church...**_

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**Just a sneak peek at a story I am writing on for Sade's OC Alulu. My theory on how and the events leading up to her being born.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: The next chapter. As some of you may or maynot know, I am sort of a shipper when it comes to crack pairings-espically Hellsing. This started out as a favor for someone on DA when she made a OC that is Alucard's daughter and I sort of made a comment about how she looked a bit like Hienkel in her glasses and the idea of Hienkle being the mother was born. **

**So I decided to make a story that tells how she was created. I hope you like it the prologue can also be found on DA including a couple of chapters if I get around to it.**

**Enjoy!**

**Rating: Teen but might go up**

**Pairings: Alucard/Hienkel**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or Alulu, she is someone else's orginal character which I am using with permission.**

_**She was pregnant...SHE WAS PREGNANT!?**_

_I could barely consentrate on anything else after that, she told me flat out. At first I didn't believe her. But then she gave me the same stern, no-joking-around look that Sir Integra gave me twenty-four seven. She was serious. Dead serious. As serious as thier Pope. Even after she left for Iscariot headquarters. I got back to train my fledgling but the information still haunted me. Enough to think that at least someone was suspecting something amiss..._

"Watch what you are doing!" his master screamed from over the second room, where she was watching through the glass window, "I don't want to have to replace her because of your stupid mistakes!"

Alucard was so engrossed in what Hienkel has told him that he barely paid attention to the bullet grazing past Seras's right ear. He was suppose to teach his fledgling how to use her shadow transportion by escaping back and forth before getting hit by a single bullet. But he was not focused, even unclipping his magazine just when there were already bullets inside. Sir Integra pitched her nose bridge in annoyance and ordered the training to cease before entering the soundproof room towards her vampire.

"What is wrong with you," she barked,"never have I see such incomptence from someone that isn't even a flawed human! Alucard! Look at me when I am talking to you-!"

"I am sorry master..." he whispered and summoned a shadow to disappear into leaving Integra very vexed indeed.

Seras let her ear heal, but she could have sworn that she just heard her master say that "he was sorry" to Integra. Of all the years that she had come here, not once did he ever apoligize for anything. And when he was punished he remained silent until he was dismissed.

"How dare he leave without a explaination!" fumed Integra clenching her fists.

She turned to Seras,"Victoria, find your master and see what the problem is, I can't have my best vampire acting loopy when we have to be at our most alert."

Victoria saluted her boss and walked out of the soundproof room to the lower levels of the manor where her and Alucard kept thier coffins. Ascending the winding staircase, she could hear the sound of worried chanting the closer she reached his door, appearently he was so distracted by something that he didn't even think to close it. The door was left ajarred so Seras squeezed in observing a strange sight. He was pacing back and forth wrunging his gloved hands together worridly speaking low gibberish under his breath. The fledgling had to clear her voice more than once just to get his attention.

"Oh, its you," he ran his fingers through his messy hair,"well, what the hell do you want!?"

"Master," she asked with a tone of concern,"a-are you all right, you weren't yourself when we were up with Sir Integra just now."

"Myself," he chuckled nervously,"what do you mean myself..when am I ever MYSELF? And how dare you come in here without permission, leave!"

"But master-"

"I SAID LEAVE!" He bared his fangs domiantly with a added hissing sound at the end of his sentence giving Seras a jump.

"I-I am sorry..."

Instead of daring to pry into his mind when it was already in a agitated state as it was, she decided to turn around and leave him to his worry. Just as Seras went up the small steps, she heard Alucard calling her back. Looking over her shoulder she saw him beckon her towards him as he made himself comfortable on his throne. Seras turned her heels and walked back to him getting as closed as she dared.

"You must promise never to tell anyone what I am telling you," he commanded,"if so I will punish you myself-understand?"

She shook her head,"Y-yes master...what is wrong?"

"It seems as if I am not entirely dead," he explained,"I impegnated a female human and if master found out. It will not end well. I might even be locked away again for another millenium. If that happens, you will have to take my place until I am released."

"What are you talking about?" retorted Seras,"its only another human female...I am sure that its no one that particular is it?"

"Indeed," he replied,"its...someone from Iscariot..."

"MASTER!" she cried in shock,"how? What happened?!"

"You. Cannot. Tell. Anyone." He stressed with each syllable.

"What, how can I Master, who is it?"

"I will tell, only if you swear to me that you will not tell anyone."

Seras was trapped in loyalty for her Master, it was always the fledgling's job to cover the tracks, keep the sire safe from any wrongdoings. Clean up the mess. But the worst part was that it was a woman from Iscariot, they could use the information as blackmail, or even worser still use it as a incentive to outright attack thier organization.

Or maybe it could be the miracle she desperately prayed for of a lasting peaceful alliance...

"All right," she sighed,"I promise, now who is she?"

"HIENKEL!" Yumiko slammed on the door loudly,"you have been in there for a hour now! I have to use the bathroom!"

The female priest forcibly blocked the nun's raving out of her mind as she vomitted into the toilet again. Strange, she noticed, how a vampire pregnancy seem to have the same effects on a woman as it did a normal one.

"Go away...!"

"Hienkel...are you sick?"

"GO AWAY!"

The door swung open. Looking up, Hienkel could see Sister Yumiko staring down at her close friend, eyeing the vomit-filled toilet and back to her agent.

"Hienkel, you are sick," she spoke walking towards her,"why don't you lay down I can fill in your missions for you until you are well..."

"Stay back," Hienkel shouted raising a hand up at Yumiko,"please, its none of your concern."

"Hienkel, I am your friend, its is my concern and I am not moving from this spot until you let me help you!" protested the nun with her arms crossed,"now come here!"

_I hate it...I feel so fucking weak!_

The female priest rose up and neared the nun who put her hand over the forward feeling for any rise in body temperature. The nun remarked that Hienkel wasn't overly warm, but she did feel almost flushed. The Iscariot Agent was warm, which was why she removed her heavy cassock that revealed a tight sleeveless shirt underneath that she usually wore. Sister Yumiko stepped back to take a better look at her partner. The first thing she spotted were Hienkel's breasts, they were not really as big as hers; sort of in a "B cup" catagory. But they were looking bigger and plumper than expected.

"Oh Hienkel," she gasped,"you...you are pregnant...MMPH!"

"And don't tell anyone," snapped the Austrian woman clasping a hand over Yumiko's mouth,"please, I am begging you, I will find a way to hide it just as long as Father Anderson or Maxwell don't find out!"

"Mmmmph...mmmmph..."

"Please...?"

The nun shook her head slowly.

_TBC_

_ Thank you for some of your reviews. But as for Alulu being a damphir, I don't have the answer to that. Only the person that created her does. Which I plan to ask about soon._


End file.
